


Traitor Caught

by Tigg



Series: Traitor [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Temperature Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: It's the morning after and the pack have a problem.





	Traitor Caught

Stiles stretched, like a cat in the sun, allowing the covers to fall from his naked body. He knew the bed was empty beside him but the soft music coming from the kitchen stopped any rising concerns. Pulling on some clothes Stiles followed the smell of coffee and sound of Derek's off key singing lead him through the loft before he was fully conscious. The pair moved round one another, trading light touches as they worked on assembling a decent breakfast, they had worked up an appetite after all. After they had eaten and (Stiles) had consumed a scary amount of caffeine Derek leant over to press a kiss to his lips, tasting the remnants of coffee and bacon on Stiles' breath. The kiss ended all too soon for Stiles' liking as flashes from last night filled his mind, pulling his lips into a devilish grin.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Stiles hummed at the thought of how Derek must look under the cascade of water and soap.

"Yeah? Mind if I join you?" the terrified look that flickered across Derek's face alerted Stiles to some kind of invisible boundary he was very close to crossing. He was relieved Derek had reached a place where he allowed Stiles to see behind his mask instead of forcing himself in to situations he didn't feel comfortable with. "that's ok, How about I tidy away the breakfast stuff and I will just grab one after" Stiles kissed Derek's jaw to reassure him it truly was ok to not be ok with something. The wolf sagged in relief and after a brief 'thanks' disappeared into the bathroom. Stiles moved around the kitchen putting pans in the sink to soak and returning juice to the fridge while memories of Derek filled his mind. Stiles was so lost in his reminiscing he startled violently when the loft door was pushed open and Scott called out a greeting.

"Stiles, man, I got your text about the pipes. Dude that sucks!. Anyway Big Bad of Beacon Hills strikes again, where's Derek?" as Scott spoke the rest of the pack began to filter in through the door and Stiles became increasingly aware he was only wearing a ratty t-shirt and yesterdays boxers. Thankfully Stiles immediately looked over dressed when Derek walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, having heard Scott's announcement of trouble in their little town.

"What's happened?!"

"AHHH nothing so urgent you can't be wearing pants!" Scott hid his eyes dramatically in Isaac's shoulder as if Derek had appeared wearing a full gimp outfit instead of a suitably concealing towel. With a huff Derek stalked to his room and began pulling on clothes, subtly sliding Stiles' jeans across the floor so the other could disappear into the steam filled bathroom and change. When they had both returned Scott, Isaac, Allison, Erica and Boyd were sprawled across any available seating each holding a fresh cup of coffee.

"So a body appeared in the middle of the high street, all mangled and cut up"

"when did we immediately start assuming supernatural" Derek grumbled "so a body was found? Shouldn't we at least wait for the sheriff's department to do a preliminary investigation before getting involved"

"No, Derek a body wasn't FOUND." Isaac cut in effectively preventing Scott from immediately butting heads with the other alpha "it appeared one minute, empty high street, next minute, mangled body falls in to existence"

"So even if the death isn't supernatural, the body transporting itself is" Stiles perched on the arm of the couch and racked his brain for anything he could remember that might fit the description.

"Exactly" Scott chimed back in "I just need to find the news story for any specifics" he tapped the keys to wake up the laptop resting on his knees. Before anyone could really process what Scott was doing loud moans and the slapping of skin on skin fell from the laptop speakers, filling the loft.

The porn video! So much for tomorrows problem DEREK. Stiles hissed in his mind, shooting sideways glances at the wolf hoping no one would notice. Derek felt like the floor had dropped out from under him; it was bad enough them finding porn on his laptop but it obviously just HAD to be gay porn. He wasn't ready to come out to the pack yet, he wasn't even 100% sure there was anything to come out about!, but how else could he explain the video? Not only that STILES had been there the entire night so it wouldn't take much for the pack to work out Stiles had to have been here when Derek had the film playing. He didn't know how long he stood there staring blankly at the teenagers surrounding him but Stiles came to his rescue once again, and if they had been alone he would have shown him how grateful he really was.

Stiles shot to his feet and snatched the computer from Scott, silencing the sound and exiting the website. Every one stared at him blankly, clearly expecting him to be as gobsmacked at the rest of them. Slowly he turned and stared Derek straight in the eye. "What can I say sourwolf, you go out for an hour long jog and leave a teenager in an empty house with WiFi what do you think would happen?" Stiles continued to stare pointedly at Derek praying he would get with the program.

"I swear to god Stiles if you got jizz on my laptop I will tear your throat out!"

"Hey! I cleaned it up! I'm not a savage! And I am sure the M key will stop sticking eventually. You just have to wait for it to dry out a bit"

Everyone groaned and leant away from the computer which was now, clearly, radioactive. "haha I guess I will be the one doing the tech research then huh?" Stiles tried to sound resigned but used the perfectly constructed opportunity to wipe the devices history. After a few hours of pawing over news articles and various dusty books the pack decided the most likely explanation was some one with basic magic trying to cover up a typical murder. Anything more than basic magic and the culprit could have killed the victim much cleaner and completely incinerated any and all evidence, the fact they still had a body and the wounds were reported to be blunt force trauma suggested the witch wasn't at that level. For now Stiles was going to give his dad the heads up but leave them pursue it like any other murder, ready to step in if law enforcement hit a dead end.

As it was nearly time for dinner the pack decided they were going to stay at the loft and Stiles could cook for them in recompense for defiling the laptop. Stiles reluctantly agreed and had just started preparing the meat for the fajita's when Erica walked in to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder to see if anyone else wanted a soda from the fridge.

"Out of my kitchen Catwoman! I will hit you with a frying pan!"

"I just want a soda"

"No you're a cooking jinx I can't risk you messing up my meat!" Erica's eyebrows quirked at Stiles choice of words "Derek can you grab the soda's please"

"oh sure" Erica snorted "you have no problem letting Derek mess with your meat" Luckily Stiles was too busy browning off the chicken to retaliate and Erica strutted back in to the living room to 'molest Boyd' as she put it. Derek smirked at Stiles raising his eyebrows at the boys antics towards his Beta only for Stiles to confidently say Derek wouldn't understand because he 'wasn't there for the chaos'. Deciding to explore that more later Derek pulled open the fridge and let out a truly canine yelp of suprise. Straightening up he turned a glare on Stiles who looked back in wide eyed confusion before realisation crossed his face quickly followed by poorly suppressed mirth.

"What the hell Stiles?" Derek whispered, censoring his words against the werewolf ears in the other room.

"What? You were the one who said it was being kept in there" Stiles hissed back failing to keep the laughter from his voice.

"Keep what in there?" Scott asked from the doorway where the entire pack had gathered, drawn to the kitchen by Derek's shriek.

"Seasoning" Stiles said deadpan, walking over to the fridge and reached inside. With a slight of hand a magician would marvel he swapped the lube sat clearly on the shelf with the salt shaker hidden in his hand. Slipping the tube into Derek's pocket before turning to face the pack and displaying the salt with grim triumph he returned it to the cupboard where it was supposed to live.

Scott stared at Stiles like he had grown a second head. "Man you are acting weird even for you, have you taken your Adderall today?" Whilst Stiles knew that wasn't the reason for his strange behaviour Scott was right and he had forgotten his medication. Not just to take it but to bring it with him to the loft. Stiles cursed and began rummaging for the keys to his jeep when Derek spoke up the fridge where he was handing out soda's to the pack.

"Bathroom cabinet, bottom shelf, behind the first aid kit. Plastic tub" Slightly stumped Stiles followed Derek's instructions and found the container filled with a variety of medication. Each meticulously labelled; some as simple as 'pain relief', 'vomiting' or 'laxative' Stiles assumed Derek wouldn't be familiar with many of these having never needed human medication. Others were more complicated and specific; a box adorned with a sticky label "L - migraines" a familiar inhaler "S - Asthma" another box "E - seizures". Each item had carefully been placed in it's own space with in the container supposedly to be located easily, most of them Stiles knew and understood "S - ADHD" was very self explanatory and "A - Allergies (Kiwi and shellfish)" or "C - extra pain relief" could be worked out themselves. Finally Stiles spotted an extremely familiar box that looked so alien in this context "N - Heart". Carefully lifting the entire box Stiles walked back into the living room, where the entire pack was gathered.

"What is all this?" Stiles didn't mean for it to sound so accusatory but he was blindsided by what he had found.

"It's medicine" was Derek's dumbfounded reply. Clearly the wolf thought it was entirely obvious what Stiles was holding.

"Yes I understand what it is but WHY?"

"The number of times we have all come back here after a fight or had to go on some journey at short notice I thought it made sense to have some back ups"

"but you have everything" Derek blushed at Stiles' awestruck words and the rest of the pack gathered round in curiosity.

"Well if Scott or Erica's healing ever got dampened I don't know what to expect so I keep them just in case" Scott looked up at Derek in suprise

"you even have stuff for Alli"

"Well yeah," again Derek spoke as if it was obvious "You guys eat here and if I make a mistake with the food it could be serious"

"and my dad's" Allison said staring at the box, "Mine too" Stiles chipped in.

"Like I said if we come back here after a fight we might need these things" Stiles shoved the box into Isaac's chest and walked determinedly over to Derek wrapping him in a tight hug and not caring who was watching.

"Thank you sourwolf"

"Stiles?"

"yes Isaac"

"you didn't take your meds" Stiles cursed and snatched the box back, taking out his pills before returning it to where it belonged. The pack spent a few more hours at the loft, partly to hang out and partly to be on call for the first few hours after the 'appearing body' incident before returning to their various homes. Stiles spent a large amount of that time fielding difficult questions such as Scott asking where Stiles' bedding from the couch was when Allison got cold. ("I bunked with Derek, don't look at me like that I can't sleep on a lumpy ass couch for that long I don't have super healing abilities. Besides it isn't like I haven't shared a bed with pretty much all of you before"). Between the lies and research he was mentally drained by the time Scott cornered him before they left the loft.

"Hey man I just wanted to say, about the video we saw this morning, I didn't know that was your thing but I want you to know I am ok with it if it is. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me this stuff"

Stiles embraced his amazingly oblivious friend "To be honest man I didn't realise it was a secret! I know I can tell you this stuff it just didn't feel like it needed a big announcement. I would tell you about the people I like whether it is a guy or a girl, it's doesn't make a difference to me" Seeing a perfect opening Stiles continued "I think people can like whoever they like and whether it is one person or more than one person as long as everyone is happy what is the harm. And if any of my friends wanted to tell me about it, whenever they may be ready, that 's cool and if they didn't want to tell me that is cool too. I wouldn't be mad if someone was keeping it a secret from me, even if they were my best friend" Stiles was making it blindingly obvious he was talking about the other boy but Scott was grateful the pressure to talk had been removed even if it was only for a while.

Finally the pack were gone and Stiles crawled into Derek's lap, hiding his face in the older mans neck. "Why does Scott get the 'it's ok not to talk speech and I get the maybe you should open up speech" Derek grumbled playfully into Stiles' hair.

"because Scott was driving himself mad thinking he needed to tell me and you were driving yourself mad thinking you had to hide it"

"your amazing you know that right?"

"coming from the guy who keeps a running stock of everyone's medication in his bathroom just in case" Derek blushed and Stiles couldn't resist the opportunity to bite playfully at Derek's jaw.

"Oh and what was it with the lube in the fridge!" Stiles laughed heartily

"honestly I did that when you were in the shower then completely forgot when the pack showed up. Thank god you found it before Erica did"

"so that isn't why you kicked her out the kitchen?"

"god no! I swear man that girl is cursed when cooking is involved"

"well I am still mad, that lube is going to be cold for ages. I have half a mind to make you use it!"

"on you?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at the wolf.

"no. On you. I would just sit back and watch you finger yourself open using the icy cold lube. Maybe make you jerk off with it too" Stiles moaned rolling his hips down against Derek's lap

"Is it weird I find that really hot?"

"not sure you will when I squirt some right into your tight hole" Stiles gasped and pressed down harder.

"but it sounds like you would enjoy that too much, that wouldn't be much of a punishment would it?" Stiles shook his head before leaning down to kiss Derek's throat. "maybe I should do something else first; but what? When I was younger we stepped out of line and we got spanked" Stiles whimpered "yeah? Spanking? That your thing?" Stiles nodded again, suddenly at a loss for word now that Derek was using them.

 

Stiles was face down over Derek's lap, ass bared and cheeks spread as Derek petted him playfully. On the side table the lube was sat in a large cup of ice to keep it cold until they were ready to use it, Stiles hadn't asked why Derek had swapped it out for the flavoured one. He had repeatedly asked if Derek had locked the door though, he didn't have the strength to answer any more questions today.

The first swat landing caught Stiles by suprise and he briefly tried to straighten up before coming back to himself and falling limp over Derek's lap. The second blow was less of a suprise and the sting made Stiles gut clench, Derek continued to spank Stiles for minutes on end, considering Derek had never done this before his heightened senses made him a master at it. When Derek felt Stiles had enough of that punishment he snatched up a towel and spread it over the bed for Stiles to sit on, then he dragged a chair over to the foot of the bed where he would have the best view.

Stiles watched Derek with hooded eyes and low level nerves and arousal burning through him, he picked up the lube with a shaking hand and the temperature of the bottle almost had him changing his mind. Taking a shuddering breath Stiles squeezed out a blob of the frigid lubricant and rolled it between his fingers. "ah ah ah. No warming it up after I spent so long making sure it was just the right temperature". Stiles had enjoyed guiding Derek through their previous encounters but a confident, dominant, Derek was definitely something he could enjoy in a completely different way. Wiping his hand on the towel beneath him Stiles squeezed out a fresh trickle of lube and brought his shaking hand between his legs. His hole naturally clenched when it came into contact with the chilled liquid, pulsing where the pad of Stiles' finger rubbed. Stiles adding more lubricant Stiles rubbed it round the still twitching muscle before pressing his finger inside, thankfully distributing the lube had warmed it enough for the first intrusion to feel the same as always. Knowing he wouldn't get away with that for long Stiles added yet more liquid to his fingers before pressing the digits inside himself once more. He couldn't have predicted the sensory onslaught, not only did his hot silken walls massage his cold fingers but the cold lubricant chilled his insides, feeling numb and overly sensitive all at once.

Wanting to give his hole a break Stiles went to reach for his cock only for Derek to reach over and stop him. "this instead" he spoke gruffly holding out an ice cube from the cup. Taking it in his hand Stiles let the slightly melted ice coat his palm before wrapping his fist, still containing the ice, around his shaft. He automatically bucked up into the cold wet grip and began jacking himself off loosely, hissing when the ice grazed over the exposed head of his circumcised cock. Stiles began to feel close much sooner than he would have liked and pulled his hand away, dropping the sliver of ice onto the towel next to him. Opening his eyes, when did he even close them?, he looked across at Derek leant forward in his seat. Gaze locked onto Stiles' flushed and frozen body. Taking another steadying breath Stiles returned to opening himself up, still using the chilled lube and gasping with each new sensation. When he was able to get three fingers in and spread them Derek knelt on the end of the bed, "Spread yourself". Stiles adjusted his grip accordingly and spread apart his cheeks and gaping hole, Derek flicked the lube cap open and squeezed a pool directly into Stiles' exposed opening. Feeling his walls being coated with liquid ice Stiles let out a broken sob but remained resolutely in place. "Rub it into your sweet spot" god Stiles felt like he was going to cum just from Derek's words. His fingers penetrated himself once more and began to rub the lubricant against his prostate, his moans becoming higher and breathier as he worked.

Just as Stiles began to feel like he couldn't take anymore, that he would either cum or scream, Derek drew Stiles' hand away from him to replace it with his own. Rubbing his pucker and spreading him open Derek lowered his head until Stiles felt the hot wet flick of Derek's tongue, only amplified by his chilled skin. Suddenly the flavoured lube made a lot more sense. After a brief pause Derek's mouth returned once more only this time the tongue alternated with the press of an ice cube against his hole. Derek's fingers spread enough for his magical tongue to give the same treatment inside Stiles as well as out and when the last slip of ice was pushed past his rim and rubbed against his sweet spot Stiles came with a scream.

Opening his eyes, Stiles looked down at Derek who was placing light kisses along his thighs and groin. After an orgasm like that Stiles wouldn't have thought he could get hard again for a week but his dick gave an obvious twitch at the sight of his cum coating Derek's hair and eyelashes. Derek gently placed a kiss on the head of Stiles' twitching cock before kneeling up and fisting himself roughly, it barely took two pumps before Stiles' face mirrored Derek's but after the show Stiles had put on no one could blame him.


End file.
